CDC
The Center for Disease Control (CDC) are a faction in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies game modes Survival, Grief and Turned. The faction is run by the US Government. In Grief, they oppose the CIA (also run by the US Government) and try to outlive them. The CDC wear bright yellow hazmat suits and gas masks. Their first-person-hand models are identical to Hudson's hand model from Rebirth Island, with black gloves and yellow sleeves, as well as Richtofen's first-person-hand model. In the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops II there is no heard quotes or communication between the four operatives. -Taken from the Call of Duty Wikia. Battle vs. Umbrella Corporation (by Utter noob) CDC Umbrella 4 Umbrella corp agents approach Ground Zero: Nuketown. The leader of the squad opens up his phone and dials a number. “Mr. Wesker we have arrived at the location…yes sir, understood.” The Umbrella leader puts away his phone and turns to his men. “We need a sample from the infected.” He says before advancing into a blue house. The building was completely filthy, blood and corpses on the floor and green goo dripping from the roof. Suddenly, a lone zombie leaps into the building through a hole in the roof! He was no match for the Umbrella agents who littered him with bullets. Hearing the commotion in the blue house, a CDC agent hurls a Monkey Bomb through the window. Several more zombies leap through the hole in the roof in pursuit of the Monkey. The Umbrella agents hurry out of the room, aside from one who is caught in between two zombies. Reading a flashbang, the Umbrella leader throws it at the CDC agent, who is taking aim with a M8A1. The CDC agent is blinded and pelted with gunfire. Another CDC agent sprays his AK74U, killing one Umbrella Corp agent and empting his magazine. The CDC agent ducks as bullets whizzed above him. The Umbrella leader continues to suppress him, as his comrade entered the yellow house. A CDC agent fires a his M1911 into a zombie, turning to fire at the Umbrella agent. One round hit him in the shoulder, making him nearly drop his MP5. Pulling the trigger again, the CDC agent was shocked to hear the infamous click of an empty pistol. He searched for a magazine, but the Umbrella agent recovered and fired a burst of bullets into his chest. The CDC agent at the window popped out of cover as the Umbrella leader reloaded, hitting him in the head with a burst of his M8A1. Smiling at his work, he turned to lay eyes upon the final Umbrella agent who happily fired his MP5 into the CDC agent. The Umbrella agent turned and stood on the yellow house’s back porch. The final CDC agent turned from a strange machine, wielding two M1911s that seemed heavily modified. As the Umbrella agent took aim the CDC agent let loose, firing several explosive rounds at the enemy who was annihilated by the explosions. “I think I’ll call you two Mustang and Sally” the CDC agent said to himself. Expert's Opinion CDC won this battle due to their weapons' reliability. Although Umbrella Corp's M4A1 was a more effective long range weapon, it alone was not able to fair as well at close range where CDC excelled. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors